She Still Grows
by Selfless-Ki
Summary: She was always protected by him, Iruka. It made Kakashi question the relationship between the two; why was Iruka always worried and concerning himself with what Naru did; besides him being her former teacher?  fem!Naru/Iruka pairing!
1. Prologue

**Naruko/Iruka Pairing; **

**This is dedicated to anyone who wanted to see a Fem!Naru with Iruka pairing. And for all of those hearts who may have waited for a miracle as such as this one to come. **

**If you weren't waiting for it, then oh well, I hope you enjoy this. :P **

**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto, That's why it's a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Whirlpool that's Naruko...<strong>

Team seven was just getting along with their missions just spectacularly after they were given very, um, responsible missions; things that little kids with siblings would probably do; the ones that were actually much more akin to a civilian kid's chores. Well that's how the genin were looking at it right now.

At the moment, they were all in the Hokage's office, watching as old Madame Shijime squeezed her, 'adoring' cat to death after they had returned her for running away for not the very first time, and it positively probably wouldn't even be the _last_ time.

Kakashi just ignored the ridiculous show that they were being given in favor of listening to the Hokage's next suggestions for missions for his team. That woman and her cat, 'Tora' was a handful, considering almost every Genin has at least had the job of catching her 'lost' **ahem, runaway, ahem** cat. The eccentric plump woman then grasped her cat and walked out of the door as the Hokage kept speaking to squad seven.

But the Hokage hadn't even gotten past four suggestions when everyone got the one adamant refusal that they were all expecting from a very hyper blonde.

"Hell no, old man!" said a brash feminine voice, after hearing the chore-like suggestions.

Kakashi sighed, looking at his bright student, with something akin to disappointment. 'I'm going to get in trouble for this later.'

"Look, I'm a real kunoichi now, and I should get the missions I deserve." Naruko continued her rant, shaking her head furiously, effectively throwing her long blonde pigtails around and into her annoyed teammates' faces. "I'm not the same little girl anymore! Someday, I'm going to be the first lady Hokage, old man! And I can't do that with all these chores being thrown at us." she huffed, crossing her arms, and sitting down cross-legged on the floor, facing the Hokage with her nose tilted in the air, and her face a little flushed from her proclamation.

She wore a black skirt lined with bright orange with the insignia of a red Uzumaki symbol on the lower right-hand corner of it, with red shorts underneath, and her thighs and waist up to her torso were completely taped up in white tape. An orange short-sleeved zip-up jacket with the top parts black as well, and another larger red Uzumaki symbol on the center of the back of her jacket, and a black fishnet shirt underneath it, she wore red bows in her hair and her bangs straightened and hung across her face or on the sides of it, at the least, and her standard navy blue forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck.

Unfortunately, when the slightly tanned scarred Chuunin who just happened to be seated next to the Hokage in a chair beside his desk heard his favorite student's outburst, steam rolled from his ears as he yelled at her. "You still aren't ready for those yet!" he yelled.

"You keep saying that!" Naruko opened one eye lid to reveal cerulean blue, informing her favorite former-sensei. "I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Believe It!" she said.

Iruka still looked peeved, as he didn't even bother to calm down at her statement.

"Or not…" Naruko shrunk back a little, opening her other eye. "But I'm not going to keep doing these easy missions!"

Her teammates just silently agreed with her.

'She has a point.' Sasuke thought, as he was staring at the blonde that was still cross-legged on the floor in a show of being a kid.

Sakura just kept silent and looked to see what Sasuke's opinion on this was, because she sure was with the blonde haired kunoichi there, she just needs to see what Sasuke thought of it.

Kakashi just sighed again, pulling out his orange book, as he did best. In truth he was expecting her outburst; but he just was kind of hoping that she would just let it go just this once, other than speaking her mind. But, apparently, that was too much to ask for.

The Hokage just stared at Konoha's bright knuckleheaded ninja, whilst smoking his pipe, going into thought. 'She wants to prove she's strong.' he thought. 'That she can take whatever threatens to throw her off of her set path... She really is like you, Minato... Kushina...' he finished with a small smile. "Alright, Naruko," Hiruzen Sarutobi said, puffing out a smoke cloud before resuming smoking his pipe. "If you think you're up for it; your squad will be on patrol; it's a C-ranked mission. There are hidden village ninja spies all over the place—so I don't want you to mess this up. It's serious—even Jounin have trouble sighting out all the spies. I wouldn't want you disappointed, Naru. It's a very important mission." He puffed out another bit of smoke after inhaling through his pipe. "In fact, I think I'll place you in charge were there something to happen to Kakashi."

'Say what?' Kakashi blinked. There wasn't any spy ninjas around. What the hell was the Hokage getting at? 'What a liar…'

'That was it,' the three genin all seemed to think. _They're already going on patrol?_ Maybe Naruko was a much more convincing person than they originally thought. Which wasn't very surprising, to be honest. She's very convincing whenever she wants to be…

'It's just the Whirlpool that's Naruko.' the Sandaime thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know… Cliché… But it's the easier way to go; even if it is overdone, and I'm going to take this story a little bit differently. <strong>

**This story is going to be short; at least 10 chapters long; or maybe even 15. IDK if I want to continue it, yet.**

**But I'm planning for the chapters to be long. I think. It all depends on the responses I get.**


	2. 1 Realizing

**Iruka/Naruko (Iruka/Fem!Naruto) Pairing**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Realizing. <strong>

On his way home, Iruka didn't look up to see the familiar path-markers that he usually saw whenever he walked by. It was always the same; Ichiraku's, the weapon store next door to the noodle shop, and a sword smith shop that just recently opened along with all the houses and apartments that lined the streets. Iruka had already seen it all, actually he's seen it every day, and there was no need to pay attention to which direction he was going because he already knew. However, his mind was on other things, and that was the only reason he didn't pay attention this particular time.

His annoyance had barely seized whenever Squad Seven had left. But, he was just happy that they weren't getting any higher mission than the one that the Hokage had given them. In fact, the mission that they were sent out on wasn't even real. Why the Hokage sent them on a fake mission was beyond him, but he was just glad that he did. But for some unknown crazy reason, Naruko managed to screw almost anything up, so he was still a bit annoyed; unleashing that girl on Konoha's patrolling routes was practically a disaster waiting to happen.

For some reason he was more irritable whenever Naru was within the shortest vicinity of trouble, and it was with good reason, too. He always had to worry about her being the one to cause trouble; or her being the one to be _in_ trouble.

Like the day of the graduation exams, for instance; whenever he found out what really happened for her to steal the _Scroll of Sealing_ he was pissed, oh and worried sick of course. Everyone knew the penalties of stealing valuable scrolls from the Hokage's office, and Iruka just couldn't bear to think of losing the young girl from his life, especially whenever it was his fellow teacher who sent her out to get it in the first place, possibly hoping that she'd get a death penalty, or locked up. And that made Iruka all the more protective with her out of habit… Okay, understatement; he seemed a bit _over_protective out of habit.

And though it may seem harmless that he cares about his student, Iruka knew it was anything but. He's cared for her for too long and now he's falling in too deep. He was just one step away from keeping her from the world…

"If only there was another way," he sighed, finally calming down from the day's earlier events. It wouldn't help if he always sheltered her, one day she's going to have to get out and do 'real ninja missions', one day she's going to have to take a visit to the real world; but he'd still be there for her, to catch her if she falls.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much around the outskirts of Konoha, besides the gates which kept everything that belonged inside—where it should be, and everything that didn't, out. There was a lot of non-impressive greenery lining the gates a ways away from civilization, which anyone could tell it's location because the civilians' fences kept the trees from spreading like a bad rash throughout the town.<p>

Squad 7 had been on this mission for at least thirty minutes and their excitement was already starting to dwindle down. Though, really, they still weren't sure why it was a C-ranked mission that they were on. If anything, they could have been given a higher mission than this; but they were just lucky that they weren't picking up trash after other people, or watching someone else's brat. They didn't even know why that was even considered a mission in the first place.

Naruko herself was in a relatively 'calm' mood whenever they scouted the village out high and low; but that could easily be because she was lost so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice Sasuke and Kakashi staring at her. She didn't understand why Iruka was always hard on her; only to take her out for ramen to make up for being overprotective. Actually, she was quite confused with his behavior all the time. She understood why he yelled at her; she was kind of the cause of that herself. But what she didn't understand was why every time she got caught wandering the streets at night by her favorite former sensei he'd get angry with her and yell at her more intensely than he ever had.

She had some ideas about it, most of them involving the fact that he may secretly be a werewolf, or he's afraid of the dark and doesn't want his bright student to roam the streets at night because he needs her to put a new light bulb in his bedroom, or something insane like that. But, she somehow doubted her sensei was afraid of the dark; he was scary himself. The dark should be afraid of him, if anything crazy like that should happen.

"Kakashi-sensei," she whined while walking with her head hung low. "There is nothing going on here! I'm hungry, can't we patrol at Ichiraku's?"

Kakashi peeked from over the cover of his little pleasure book and glanced at his blonde student before he drawled out in the condescending tone that he usually used with her, "Well, Naru-chan, if you hadn't complained about getting useless missions you could have been doing something more entertaining."

"Babysitting rug-rats isn't fun," she grumbled.

"Oh! Shut-up Naru! It's your fault we're in this mess anyways!" Sakura tilted her head back with her eyes shut as she walked on one side of Naruko. She was just like the stuck-up smart ass Naru always thought she was. She didn't really care for her anyways; Sakura can be nice, sometimes; but whenever Sasuke was around, that girl can be meaner than an old fat cat that was interrupted of its catnap; well at least more violent, and that was a LOT of violence…

"What a loser," Sasuke hummed walking on the other side of Sakura. "If you were going to complain you probably should have put up a better fight than that; you only got us to a C-rank mission; you could have at least tried for a B-rank."

"Listen here, bastard." Naruko stopped and turned to her male teammate with fire-burning, anger-filled, beautifully-lit, cerulean blue eyes; she was about to murder him, anyone could sense that; no matter how dense they may be. "You'd be lucky if I got us to get the day off,"

Kakashi just watched two of his students begin to quarrel with an annoyed, but amused eye as he stopped along with the pink-haired kunoichi-in-training to see who'd win this battle before he decided he should probably end it before they get out of hand. Besides, he can't read with them arguing like that.

"Actually, Naru, Sasuke; the missions you all were given weren't given to you out of spite. In fact, you might have learned something from them had you not been complaining about the lower missions. All shinobi must work their way to the top. It's not expected of you to automatically be given the highest mission and deliver it without mistakes. You won't ever learn anything then…"

Though Naruko didn't have anything to say to that; mostly because she didn't understand most of what he was saying besides the fact that they had to learn from smaller things to work their way to the top… but she didn't agree, she doesn't need those low missions to learn anything, at least that's what she thinks.

"So, sensei, why are we being sent on a patrolling mission," Sakura began, going straight into 'smart-ass' mode. "Whenever there hasn't been an enemy threat since the Third Shinobi war?"

Kakashi put his book away in his back shuriken pouch and smiled through his mask—they could only tell because his eye was in a 'U'-shape. "Oh, that;" he began.

"You know, I hadn't noticed that before. Why _are_ we being sent on patrol?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Naruko was kind of confused so she left the questioning to the others as they all waited for their teacher's response. Maybe his answer will explain what they have been talking about for the last few seconds, because if she was being honest with herself-she was thinking about what type of ramen she was going to have later that day, and now wasn't the time to be thinking about that sort of thing, at least that's what she thinks.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, still smiling as he answered the know-it-all's question. "This isn't even a real mission,"

"NANI!" Naruko and Sakura screamed in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheh, sorry; I didn't get many responses, so I only wrote on the tank of happiness that I had; and it wasn't that much, I'm telling you. Remember guys, Reviews are happiness. <strong>

**This is kind of a short chapter because I'm not in the mood to write... I have to be happier… lol. **


	3. 2 Restraints

**AN: Sorry for the late, late, late, update. Forgive me? :D**

**Rookie Nine are 14 in here, and Team Gai is 15. **

* * *

><p><strong>2. Restraints<strong>

Naru and her teammates were still fuming as they departed from their 'mission' and the three of them had gone off on their way to Ichiraku's for something to eat. Of course, her teammates didn't agree to this until Naru agreed to cover for their meals too, but that sadly means that she has to cut back at least two bowls from what she normally ate… which would also mean that she was still going to starve, even after she finished eating.

_Why did I agree to buy them anything?_, Naru frowned to herself. _They aren't even grateful, Dattebayo!_

Kakashi-sensei had gone off to his apartment having told his students that there was no need to report anything, since the Hokage didn't expect them to. He had errands to run alone, anyways, and having his fresh genin team with him all day didn't let allow for him to do them. So he had just waved them off as he transported himself away with a shunshin leaving a cloud of dust and leaves in his absence.

Arriving at Ichiraku's with a small green frog-pouch wallet in her hands hand as she counted her money, Naru stepped inside the ramen stand with her two 'incompetent' teammates on either side of her. "Hey, Teuchi-san!" she grinned, slipping her wallet in her kunai pouch, but kept the necessary money out just so that she doesn't overspend.

"Hello, Naru-chan. What can I get for you today?" Teuchi looked over the three genin, having seen the other two around a few times, but not enough to know their names.

"Well, I'll take a bowl of Misu Ramen," Naru began. She already decided that she needed to save her money, so she was just going to get one extra bowl today. And, inwardly she was silently hoping that her teammates' appetites are smaller than hers, she wasn't even sure how she's got herself into this…

"Hn… I'll have the same," Sasuke glanced to Naru, as if asking for permission. Naru just rolled her eyes. She said she would pay, didn't she?

"And, I'll have a bowl of Shrimp Ramen, I guess," Sakura shrugged.

"And don't worry about the dishes and making extra bowls, I need to cut down on my appétit anyways," Naru sighed, discreetly looking at her overdeveloped chest before cutting a sharp glance to Sakura in envy.

"Alright, then," Teuchi chuckled, bewilderingly staring at his favorite customer. He didn't bother telling Ayame, because he knew she heard them as she moved about the small kitchen space beyond the curtain.

A few moments of silence and Sakura staring dreamily at Sasuke, Naru got a little bored and she turned to read the today's specials on the menu behind Teuchi's Ramen bar that was written in fine kanji.

Just then Ayame stepped out with two steaming bowls of beef ramen, setting them down in front of Naru and her male teammate, before turning around to get the bowl of shrimp ramen to set it in front of Sakura.

"Two beef ramen, and a shrimp ramen," Ayame smiled at the three.

Naru, Sasuke, and Sakura broke their chopsticks and held them out greedily in front of them before Naru announced, "Itadakimasu!"

And they proceeded to dig in.

* * *

><p>After they had finished eating, they all parted ways and Naru began a journey to her old sensei's house with her head hung low to avoid the civilian shop owners that were just now closing up at this time. She could do without the 'attention' that most people had already decided to give her years ago.<p>

Instead, she focused her own attention on her skirt as she played with the cotton-made material, knowing that she would get to Iruka's with or without watching where she was going since she knew the way to his place and could walk there with her eyes closed if she needed to. It was quite impressive, really. But, she only knew the way to his place so well because she always used to go to Iruka when she was still in the academy, for a sense of comfort if nothing else, having grown up as an orphan and all.

_He helped fill in the void_, she smiled absently.

Now, she was going to his place because she didn't like feeling like she was alone. Even though she has a new team, with two people she absolutely couldn't stand, well… that kind of explains it all; being with people she hated, it fueled the lonely cloud hanging over her head. She still feels alone, and she wasn't really sure about their new Jounin sensei who appeared to be a cynical pervert, reading his little book of porn while they did their missions.

Though, if she thought about it, she should probably let her teammates and sensei in, she is on their team. And, they should be working together, despite their differences.

Then she remembered the bell test that they took – she immediately dismissed the thought._ I guess I can be a little less closed off with them_, she thought dejectedly, finally lifting her eyes to see what was in front of her as she came into contact with a dark wooden door with a silver doorknob. It was quite a fancy apartment, if she does say so herself.

She made it to her sensei's house. Surprisingly. Actually, it wasn't all that that surprising, really.

The second she lifted her hand to knock on the door, the door instantly opened to reveal her favorite sensei as she grinned at him.

"Um," she began fiddling her fingers as she looked behind her to see that the sun was setting. It was getting late. "Sorry to bother you, Iruka-sensei..."

"Naru-chan," Iruka was amused, she saw. He leaned against the door frame with a bright smile on his face. She took the chance to glance at what he was wearing, seeing that he had exchanged his work clothes for some comfortable ones; gray jogging pants, and a white teeshirt with ankle socks. He wasn't even wearing his hitai-ate. "Why don't you come in. But, just to warn you; I don't have any more ramen, you ate all of them."

He stepped back from the doorway and pulled the door more widely open as he waited for her to walk in quietly, as he sighed in defeat. _Why did I do that?_, he thought frustratedly._ I'm trying to avoid her, not invite her into my home..._

"I already ate," she sighed. "I could have had extras, but that idiot Sasuke and the pink head made me pay for their food, too."

Iruka watched as she made her way to his room with a panic stricken facial expression on his face. _Now she's going to my room? This is going to be harder than I thought. _"Uh... Naru-chan, why don't we sit out here tonight?" _Where I can't keep you locked up in my room..._ he finished mentally.

"Eh... okay?"

She walked back into the room with a pout on her face, and her arms crossed beneath her supple chest, Iruka was mentally thanking Kami that she was dressing modestly as he swiftly turned his gaze away. "I'll just go get a pizza going since you didn't eat _your_ serving size."

Naru rolled her eyes, and made her way to the couch, not even aware that her former sensei was practically watching her every move.

_I'm going to need to learn more restraints_, he stared at the back of her blonde head, watching as the long golden-blonde locks fell around her shoulders in their usual pigtails as he wondered what she would look like with her hair down. _Then again, it's not like Naru would let me do anything to hurt her. But, Plan A is going to come back to bite me in the ass._


	4. 3 Too Close

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. (: Sorry for not updating in a while, I got caught up in other things. **

**This kind of became a love triangle, and I'm sorry for that… but Naru is most def. going to be with Iruka. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Too Close <strong>

Naru had eaten the three slices of pizza Iruka had given to her without a second thought. Though she was still a little hungry, she didn't think about her stomach's needs, and instead had basked in the sense of comfort that she was now overwhelmed with. She might as well, because now, she was laid against her old sensei's supportive, nicely-muscled torso as both of them were curled onto his futon in his room with a few sheets covering their tangled forms, Naru looking as if she was about to asleep, and Iruka staring wide eyed at her lounging limbs. Though, he didn't want to move because she _did_ need to rest. She has a real mission the next day.

"Naru-chan," he murmured quietly, his voice unintentionally husky as he was unable to stop his blasphemous hand that reached up and pushed some of her fallen bangs out of her face, as his other arm wrapped a little more tightly around her form.

She blinked a few times, before finally opening her beautiful dazed bright eyes.

"Hm?" she questioned.

"If you're tired, I can go sleep on the couch," he tried to find a way to make this encounter a little more appropriate, but he felt Naru snuggling even closer to him as he even suggested it. Clearly, she was against that idea. "You're a wild sleeper," – spoken from experience whenever she was younger and still came to his house, she practically kicked him off the bed the first time.

Of course, that was _before_ he had grown attached to her… Actually, it was right around the time that he was pretty much still hating _her_ for what the nine tails had done long ago, only on the date of her birth; as if she had any control of what the Kyuubi was doing outside of her body; she was barely even an hour old. Only whenever Mizuki had planned to get Naru in trouble for stealing the forbidden scroll did he realize that he had started to grow and love her… and he felt extremely guilty for what he had been thinking, which originally caused him to let his heart thaw out even more, making him more protective of her than anything.

"No, you're fine, Iruka-sens–ay," she broke in a yawn. Causing Iruka to look amused at her attempt to fight sleep back for a while to reassure him, a small smile showing up soon after.

But, he didn't move – keeping his unspoken word with Naruko, not wanting to hear the girl fuss with him at this time of night, and he stayed put. Though, he _did_ try his hardest to stay awake. Even then, he knew it was pointless, because he ended up falling asleep right beside her, her quiet snores pulling him down under with her. He fell to the futon, knocked out, clutching the little girl tightly in his arms as if keeping his promise to protect her – even in his sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, in the Third's office was Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi – surprisingly – all three had been there for quite a while when they realized that Naru didn't meet up in training ground seven like Kakashi had told them all to, and she wasn't even in the Hokage's office as the three looked around confusedly for the brightly dressed kunoichi.<p>

"Where's Naru?" Sakura asked with a deep frown on her face.

"Maybe she went to eat…" Sasuke muttered coolly, looking out the Hokage's window as the Hokage finished writing off some paperwork that was scattered on his desk.

Kakashi, whom was peacefully reading his Icha-Icha series, lowered the book and looked out in front of him as if suddenly noticing his bright student's absence. '_I have a clue_,' he thought to himself with a grimace of his own.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Sakura glared at nothing. "But, I don't think she would still be eating, she's the one that wanted real missions… though why the hell she's taking forever is beyond my understanding –!"

Kakashi always had an inkling of suspicion when regarding Naru. There wasn't much to be suspicious of around her because she was usually always so obvious. But, he was only suspicious this once because though she doesn't usually keep secrets, he knows a specific someone who now has something to hide. This once the suspicion had to do with her _past_ sensei.

Of course, Iruka had not originally wanted to be the teacher of the young girl for reasons regarding the Kyuubi before Kakashi had reminded Iruka why he wanted to become a teacher at the Academy in the first place. And naturally, since he was placed as charge to watch over his dead sensei's daughter, he had caught on pretty quickly that the scarred Chuunin had gradually grew fond of the young girl, even letting her stay at his house, which Kakashi had followed them to every once in a while, always reluctant. He saw and watched as Iruka's icy heart toward the young girl thawed.

And throughout this past month, the thawing must have been put on a high because Iruka was now a little too fond of the young girl. It's going to have to be something Kakashi himself is going to have to break, because it was clear that Iruka was still weak to the girl…

Kakashi had concluded that she had ended up staying at Iruka's, once again and he slid his pleasure book away into his shuriken pouch as he looked to his two students that actually showed up today.

"I'll be back," he spoke calmly in answer to their confused looks. "I'm going to go find a certain blonde girl…"

Soon enough he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the two to stay where there were with no choice in the situation, sighing in unison at their predicament.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, knowing full well where the Chuunin lived, arrived to his bedroom window without a hitch and a boredly interested, and partially worried eye glancing in, they were still lying down, sleeping.<p>

He tried the fight the scowl that was trying to work its way on his face as he pushed the window open and sat on the sill, staring at the two intently for a moment before pulling his book out once again with his left hand, and his right hand sifting through his kunai holster for a simple kunai as he absently toyed with it in his hand.

Looking up slightly just once to specify his target, knowing that Naru wouldn't be able to dodge it, but Iruka would, Kakashi knew his fighting habits pretty well… He looked back to his book as he let the kunai fly, flinging the instrument toward Iruka's head, and watching in mild satisfaction as the other man's overdriven instincts kicked in and he woke up pushing himself on top of _Kakashi's_ student as the kunai embedded itself in the cushioning where Iruka's head _was_ laying.

Soon after Naru awoke as well, feeling Iruka covering her form as his attempt to dodge the kunai, though she didn't know that, and a small blush covered her cheeks as she stared wide-eyed at her old sensei.

"Ohayo, Naru, Iruka," Kakashi greeted cheerily, though his eye was blank as he eyed the two over his book as if he was reading the entire time.

_I'm busted_, Iruka thought frantically pushing himself off of Naru, noticing the way that Kakashi discreetly looked her over, and then turned a questioning eye to him.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Naru's voice rasped quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose in mild disbelief at the girl as he shook his head.

"Naru, we have a mission…" he told her simply. "You; are the last to even show, get to the Hokage tower immediately after you get your supplies."

She nodded solemnly moving out from under Iruka's body, and moving to the door, choosing not to take the window in case her sensei would get mad again. She only knew the guy for a few days and she's already worried about him getting angry with her.

Kakashi, on the other hand wasn't paying attention to his exiting student, and instead paying attention to his past teammate that had been under his care oh so long ago, the man that had been worried that if he taught the 'demon container' that she would wreak havoc on the world, though Kakashi had soon talked him out of his qualms and told him to go through with the academic teaching session.

But, Kakashi couldn't let himself be infuriated with the man, because if what he thought was what's happening, then it's partially his fault for pushing the poor man closer to Naru, and now he realized that while being an 'overprotective teacher' to the young girl, Iruka was trying to tear himself away from her, trying to avoid even getting too close for her.

Well, Kakashi's got news for him, "You're getting way too close, Iruka," his voice was unintentionally cold; he knew Iruka was trying to tear himself away but it was subconscious on his part. He couldn't stop the biting words even if he tried at this point. "You were supposed to _accept_ her, not _attach yourself to her person_."

Iruka met Kakashi's lone cold eye with two troubled ones of his own, but his own voice was just as harsh as Kakashi's. It wasn't his fault… was it generally something that happened between people? Ones that have known hate, love even stronger? There's no way Iruka was going to take Kakashi's cruel words lying down.

"I didn't – I wasn't…"

"It sure did look like it from my point of view," Kakashi pointed out simply, getting ready to turn to head out the window. His team still has a mission, and for once in the past few times of meeting his kids, he didn't want to be late. "Face it, Iruka. You're too close, and if you don't detach yourself, I'm going to have to _do it for you_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! :) <strong>

**Ja ne! **


	5. 4 Real Ninja Mission!

**Thanks for the reviews, again! :D I'm in a spectacular mood right now, :) Here's the fourth chapter!**

**But, unfortunately I hit another road block. So this chapter is a little short. ): **

* * *

><p><strong>4. Real Ninja Mission!<strong>

Naru trudged slowly through the village with her head hung low. She was back to wearing her original work uniform again, and the large black satchel that carried her supplies in it weighed heavier than usual on her back.

"I forgot about the mission," she mumbled distractedly to herself, kicking a few rocks in her way.

She was already almost to her destination, knowing that her sensei was probably already there, with disappointment full in his features, pinning her with one lone eye, and a lecture waiting to be dealt out to her.

Finally she made it to the tower, not feeling any better than she was, but she picked up speed fairly quickly to get to the tower since she was already late. Once she got to the top floor, she knocked timidly on the Hokage's door and heard as the Hokage called out to her.

"Come in, Naru-chan," his voice iterated from the other side of the door, possibly sitting at his desk.

She pushed the door open and plastered a cover-me-up smile on her face as she saw her exasperated teammates – but no Kakashi. She frowned. Where did he go off to? They're getting their mission today, and he isn't here? She literally _just_ saw him at Iruka's place.

"Ohayo, Hokage-jiji, Sakura, and Sasuke! Gomen-nasai, I hadn't meant to be so late… I kind of slept in," she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura muttered. "Where did Kakashi go off to? He said he was going to go find you," she frowned deeply.

"Did you see Kakashi, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked quietly from the side of Sakura, said girl flinching whenever she heard the suffix that was added to the blonde's name, though Naru didn't seemed fazed.

"Yeah… before I got ready," she told him, biting her lip. "But, I don't know here he went."

They were about to start suggesting possible places that Kakashi could have gone, while the Hokage glanced at the three from the mission descriptions on his desk. Soon enough, there was a poof of smoke as another presence joined the room. Everyone turned to look and saw the ninja that was almost late.

"Yo," he commented.

Sakura instantly yelled at him for being late, wondering why Naru wasn't doing the same, only to turn and see her look lost in thought. _What's wrong with her?_, she thought vaguely. Usually she would jump in and join her... _Maybe she's just tired_, she frowned. _Probably stayed up all night or something_._ And Kakashi-sensei didn't give his an excuse like he usually does_, her frown deepened.

"Alright, Team 7," the Sandaime spoke to them, looking them over slowly to gather their attention. "Your mission for today is to guard Prince Hideaki -"

He was soon cut off by a thoughtful Naruko though, as she side questioned him. "Is this a real mission this time, old man?"

Sandaime grinned at her, nodding his head. "They'll be bringing him in shortly for you to escort him to his home in the Land of Stone. Though this mission will most likely take a week to cover before they can get him an actual guard."

"The Land of Stone?" Sasuke questioned, leaning against the wall as a dark look came over his face.

"Yes," the Hokage replied. "The Land of Stone is a small non-ninja village east on the outside of Konoha. Even though it's a non-ninja village, they still have great enemies who are ninja, demons, and mercenaries alike."

"Then why are _we_ getting this mission?" Naru almost smacked Sasuke for asking that question. He wasn't getting cold feet before they even started the mission,was he? that would be useless after all the backing up he did for her when she was trying to get them a higher mission. She frowned, but the Hokage answered his question anyway.

"Because they specifically asked for your team," he frowned slightly. "But if anything goes wrong, I have a back-up team to come soon after."

Naru dismissed the slight warning, and she grinned since she was so suddenly pulled from her mind with a renewed excitement. "So when is he coming in!? Our client!"

Just as she asked that, Kakashi stepped a little forward and away from the door as it was opened and revealed a young boy not much older than the three of them were, who was dressed in a fine silk outfit; black pants, white haori with a pin holding his red sash in place. His face was... attractive, sort of. He had pretty purple eyes that complimented the babyish shape of his face, and his hair fell perfectly around his eyes in a mess of green-black spikes that came to his shoulders.

_He doesn't look like a prince_, Naru thought, instantly getting bored.

"And here he is!" Hiruzen announced.

Sakura stared at the boy with curious eyes, Sasuke glared at the boy with empty eyes, and Kakashi had gone back to reading his book at somepoint. It seems that they were going to have to protect a kid. But... Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself; _Are we even ready for this mission?_

* * *

><p>Iruka wasn't sure how he was going to take this; the Hokage had just informed him that cell seven had already left for their mission, and he was pretty upset. Naru didn't even stop by to tell him the news! <em>Not that she needs to<em>, he thought. After a few questions that were flying straight to the leader of the village, the Sandaime finally answered what he wanted to know.

"They might need help on it, honestly," he began. Iruka stared intently at the Hokage until he finished. "But I already have a team on it; they should be ready to head out to follow them in a few hours."

Iruka thought over that fact for a moment, realizing that if he was also sent out, he would be able to keep Naru safe... and the others as well, but his main worry was Naruko. Even though she'll be pissed that she won't get to do anything, it was a chance Iruka wanted to take. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect; I request that I be on the team that you're sending for back-up..."

Iruka watched in confusion as Hiruzen smiled at him around his pipe before he recieved a sure answer; "You're already on it, Iruka."


End file.
